HARRY POTTER: Y LA QUEDADA EN EL SCOOP
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Severus es el tutor de Harry y pasará las Navidades con sus dos ahijados y su protegido. ATT: ficción que contiene spank/ nalgadas/ castigo corporal a menores, si no es su agrado entonce simplemente no lea.
1. Chapter 1

Severus estaba que echaba fuego por la boca, no paraba de pasearse de una punta a otra del salón, Violet estaba segura que su padrino pronto tendría que renovar la moqueta del salón, porque aquella la iba a desgastar si Harry y Draco no aparecían en menos de 5 minutos. Para Violet lo peor es que su padrino cuando se enfadaba, lo hacía patente a toda la humanidad y eso la incluía a ella. Y las Navidades ya no eran las fiestas favoritas de su padrino, así que cualquier excusa era buena para no sentirse inundado del espíritu Navideño. Y Draco Y Harry lo estaban logrando a base de bien. Ambos sabían lo quisquilloso que era Severus con lo de la puntualidad pero parecía que esos dos, dejados llevar por el espíritu Navideño, se les había olvidado.

Violet siguió ocultándose detrás de aquel pesado libro que sus padres le habían regalado para que estuviera entretenida durante las vacaciones. Intentando mimetizarse con el viejo mobiliario de la mansión y logrando así que su tío no se fijara mucho en ella.

Cuando eran las diez menos veinticinco el timbre de la puerta sonó. Severus dio un resoplo de enfado y como si en vez de píes tuviera una apisonadora se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta de la entrada, mientras iba farfullando algo sobre cachitos e ingredientes para pócimas.

- Vosotros dos estáis en…(dijo mal humorado Severus mientras abría la puerta, pero calló de golpe al ver que no eran Draco y Harry) ¿Sirius? ¿qué demonios?

- Si, yo también me alegro de verte, o si gracias por dejarme entrar (dijo Sirius guasonamente mientras entraba en la casa y le alargaba su abrigo y sombrero para que los colgara).

- Mmm (se quedó unos segundos perplejo con el abrigo y el sombrero de Sirius en la mano) Sirius ¿Qué haces en MI casa? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿los chicos? ¿les ha pasado algo a los chicos?

- ¿qué? Nooo, no sé. ¿no están aquí?

- No, es evidente que no, si lo estuvieran no te haría esa pregunta. Y responde ¿qué haces aquí?

- Ahhhh es que como mañana no podré estar para cuando abráis los regalos, he pensado pasarme esta noche y darles mi regalo personalmente. ¿así que los chicos no están? No es muy tarde para que estén fuera (dijo despreocupado mirándose el reloj.

- Sí, lo es, es muy tarde( le contestó apretando fuerte los músculos de la mandíbula).

- Ufff no quisiera estar en el pellejo de esos dos jajaja. Venga, Severus (dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro en plan camarada), relájate, es Navidad, las calles están horribles, no les culpes, todo el mundo espera al último momento para comprar los regalos jajaja (todo lo de amargado que tenía Severus lo tenía de alegre Sirius).

- Lo sé y es por eso que en vez de las ocho, como acostumbro, les dije que estuvieran en casa a las nueve. Las tiendas cierran a las ocho ¡Y son casi las diez!

- Bueno, si tan preocupado estás ¿porque no les haces un toque? (dijo Sirius par picar a Severus)

- Iba a hacerlo cuando llamaste, aunque no es a mí a quien le toca hacer "un toque". Los que se retrasan son ellos, es una norma de cortesía llamar cuando uno se va a retrasar (Severus estaba sermoneando a Sirius).

- Eyyyy no la pagues conmigo, yo siempre llamo cuando voy a retrasarme y ofrezco una copa cuando alguien viene a mi casa, ya sabes… eso de las normas de cortesía jejeje

- No me busques las cosquillas, Black, que no estoy de humor, anda pasa, Violet está en el salón.

- ¿Hay ponche? (Preguntó Sirius ignorando lo que acababa de decirle. Severus gruñó y fue a la cocina a por el ponche para Severus mientras Severus no podía para de reír). Felices Fiestas, Violet (dijo Sirius con su mejor sonrisa. La niña dejó el pesado libro y corrió a abrazar a Sirius).

- ¡Felices Fiestas Sirius! ¿Te quedas a dormir? Di que si, di que si, el padrino está que muerde, necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude (se miró el reloj de la muñeca ya eran casi las 10) Necesitamos al mismísimo Merlín.

- ¿En serio? Yo lo he visto tan gruñón como siempre jajaja. Lo siento preciosa, pero solo he pasado a entregaros los regalos, mañana no podré venir y…

- ¿Por qué no puedes? ¡Mañana es Navidad! (dijo haciendo un mohín).

- Buenooo alguien tenía que quedarse de guardia, y soy el único que no tiene hijos ¿sabes?

- ¿y nosotros, qué? (lo miró indignada)

- Bueno, aunque os quiero mucho, me temo que no pudo ser. Pero tranquila la noche buena soy todo vuestro jejeje

- No es lo mismo (dijo cruzándose de brazos)

- Lo sé, me encantaría estar aquí con todos, pero no puede ser. Pero no te preocupes, he traído este regalito para que pienses en mi mañana (y usando su varita hizo aparecer una caja elegantemente envuelta en papeles luminosos y lazos de los colores del arco iris) Tu padrino me ha dicho que este año te has portado muy bien y que has sacado muy buenas notas.

- Sí, y quinto es muy difícil (dijo abriendo mucho los ojos)

- Buffff (Sirius hizo como si estuviera muy impresionado). Pero ábrelo ¿no quieres saber que hay? (dijo riendo al ver que la niña se lanzaba hacia el paquete).

- Nch nch nch (chascó la lengua Severus haciendo que Violet se detuviera en seco) los regalos se abren mañana, Violet. Ya lo sabes.

- Ohhhh porfa, padrino (suplicó Violet) .

- Eso, ohhh porfa, padrino (repitió con ojitos de cachorrito Severus).

- ¿Vas a quedarte a dormir? (cambio de tema Severus para no estrangularlo y le alargó el vaso de ponche)

- No, trabajo (dijo poniéndose serio y le dio un sorbo al ponche) ¿Has podido hablar con los chicos?

- No (dijo poniéndose muy serio). Voy a salir por ellos ¿Te podrías quedar un rato con Violet? Está acatarrada y no quiero que empeore (y en ese momento se escuchó chirriar la madera del suelo del pasillo que daba a la cocina, Sirius sonrió al imaginarse de que se trataba. Severus también debió de imaginar lo mismo porque se le transformó la cara y salió escopeteado hacía el pasillo)


	2. Chapter 2

- ¡VOSOTROS DOS, ALTO AHÍ! (dijo Severus haciendo que Harry y Draco se quedaran congelados al píe de la escalera) ¡AL SALÓN! (los dos chicos tragaron saliva pero no se atrevían a girarse y mirar a la cara a Severus que seguro estaba algo más que cabreado) ¡HE DICHO AL SALÓN, YA! (rugió Seversu, haciendo que Harry Y Draco salieran del estado de petrificación y corrieran lo más rápido posible hacía el salón, para no enfadarlo más y para que no le diera tiempo a matarlos al pasar por su lado, pero Severus se las apañó bastante bien para aplicarles una dura palmada en el trasero a cada uno cuando pasaron a su lado).

- Auuuu (se quejó Harry)

- Ayyyy (se quejó Draco) padrinooooo (Severus esperó que los chicos entraran en el salón antes de empezar la tercera guerra mundial)

- ¿Draco me puedes decir que es eso tienes en la muñeca de tu mano izquierda?

- Un reloj (dijo con la cabeza gacha y casi en un susurro).

- ¿Entonces lo que Harry tiene en su muñeca izquierda también debe de ser un reloj, no es así, Harry?

- Sí, señor (contestó también Harry con la cabeza gacha y en un susurro).

- Y me pude decir alguno de vosotros ¿Qué hora es? (dijo entre dientes Severus y ambos chicos guardaron silencio) ¿Qué pasa que no sabéis leer la hora, es eso? (dijo aún más enfadado)

- Sev no seas…(empezó a decir Sirius pero la mirada que le echó Severus hizo no solo que se callara sino que incluso dio un paso atrás, ahora entendía lo que su ahijado decía sobre el miedo que daba Severus en la escuela).

- ¿Qué hora es, señor Potter? (dijo Severus y Harry se le hizo un nudo el estómago, ser el "señor Potter" en casa, solo significaba una cosa, Severus estaba más que molesto, más que enfadado, estaba furioso con él)

- Las nueve y cincuenta y siete.

- ¡Las diez! (rugió Severus, lo cierto es que `pasaban 4 minutos de las diez, pero Severus no tenía ganas de discutir por 4 minutos cuando los chicos debían haber llegado a las nueve. Los dos chicos dieron un paso atrás asustados al ver como se le transformaba la cara al profesor Severus Snape) ¿Y cual es su toque de queda?

- Padrino (dijo Draco intentando evitar mirar directamente a los ojos a su padrino), es Navidad y estábamos con los Wesleys.

- Y precisamente por eso en vez de regresar a las ocho, que es vuestro toque de queda, os di permiso una hora más. Las tiendas cerraban a las ocho, y son las diez. ¿se puede saber que habéis estado haciendo desde las ocho hasta las diez? ¿y porque no me habéis dado un toque para decir que os retrasabais? ¿Sabéis lo preocupados que estábamos Violet y yo? (Violet alzó la cabeza y los miró extrañada, ella no estaba preocupada, ya se imaginaba que Harry y Draco estarían aprovechando el permiso. Los dos chicos no alzaron la cabeza es más si hubieran sido tortugas la hubieran ocultado dentro del caparazón) Habéis abusado de mi confianza. ¿Y sabéis qué pasa cuando se abusa de la confianza? ¡Pues que se acaba! Se acabaron las salidas el resto de vacaciones.

- Pero es Navidad y mañana es la cabalgata y (empezaron a protestar los dos chicos a al vez, de lo que Severus y Sirius pudieron entender fue frases sueltas) mañana es el día en que vamos a casa de neutros amigos para desearles Felices Fiestas.

- Tranquilo seguro que nuestros amigos, lo entenderán y serán ellos los que pasen a felicitarnos las fiestas. Pero hasta el inicio de clases ninguno de vosotros va a poner un píe fuera de esta casa. Y cuando Sirius se haya ido, ya hablaremos más detenidamente nosotros tres ( y les echó una mirada que podría helar la sangre. Los chicos sabían que no solo era inútil discutir con él, sino que encima les esperaba una bronca de agárrate y no te menees, en cuanto Sirius saliera por la puerta).

- Bueno chicos, yo pasaba para entregarles los regalos, mañana no podré venir y no quería que se quedaran sin mi regalo y tampoco quería perderme vuestras caras al abrirlos (Sirius añadió esto último para que los chicos y Violet pudieran abrir sus regalos, algo le decía que al menos esos dos no iban a disfrutar mucho de los suyos. Y sacó de nuevo su varita e hizo aparecer otras dos cajas, una de color rojo y otra de color verde. A ninguno de los dos le hizo falta que le dijeran cual era de cual). Les he comprado lo mismo, así no se me pelearán (y ambos destrozaron el papel de regalo para poder abrir la caja como si fueran dos fierecillas salvajes. Sirius reían sin parar , e incluso Severus sonrió durante unos instantes hasta que vio que era lo que les había regalado Sirius).

- ¡Maldito majadero! Solo a ti…solo a un cabeza hueca como tú se le podría ocurrir regalarles eso! (empezó a regañarlo de nuevo, mientras los niños y Sirius no paraban de reír) Ni penséis por un segundo que os voy a dejar llevaros esto a Hogwarts.

- Oh, venga ¿Dónde sino? ¿aquí? ¿contigo? (protestó Harry)¿ En serio quieres eso?

- No te hagas el listillo conmigo, Harry. Preferiría que no lo usarais y punto. Ya sabéis mi opinión sobre gastar bromas.

- Yaaaaaaaaaaaa (dijo Harry poniendo cara de mártir y rodando los ojos. Severus lo miró incrédulo pero que agallas tenía el muchacho).

- Venga Severus son chicos, y son buenos, estoy seguro que harán un buen uso del kit perfecto del buen bromista que les he regalado. Además no son como James o yo, ellos saben perfectamente la diferencia entre una buena broma u una broma pesada.

- Sí, la sabemos (dijeron Draco y Harry a la vez. Y Severus alzó una ceja y los miró sin creerles ni un poquito).

- ¿En serio? (dijo Severus) permitidme que lo ponga en duda

- Sí, lo sabemos (dijo Harry)e n una buena broma, todos ríen, incluso a quien se le ha hecho la broma. En una broma pesada no solo el que recibe no ríe sino que hace que no te sientas orgulloso de explicarla (esa era la idea que Harry se había hecho tras oír las miles de historias de sus padrinos y su padre).

- Respuesta correcta pero incompleta, señor Potter

- ¿incompleta? (lo miró sin entender)

- Si, ya sabes de 0.5 jijiji

- Ya saben que no creo en los 0,5 señor Mallfoy (dijo echándole una miradita amenazadora a su ahijado) Una broma pesada, como ha dicho, no solo no ríe el que la recibe y es motivo de vergüenza sino que también es aquella que acaba siendo castigada ( y solo falto que sonara un trueno para que aquella última frase hubiera sonada más siniestra. En esa habitación todos entendieron a lo que se refería Severus. Era una advertencia muy clara, como usaran el regalo de Sirius para gastar una broma pesada iban a acabar con el trasero muy pero que muy colorado).

- Lo dicho no son como James o yo jajaja (se rio Sirius) por suerte nosotros no teníamos a un profesor de pociones como el vuestro jajaja (pero esta vez se quedó riendo solo Sirius). ¿Violet, preciosa, no vas a abrir tu regalo?


	3. Chapter 3

- Lo dicho no son como James o yo jajaja (se rio Sirius) por suerte nosotros no teníamos a un profesor de pociones como el vuestro jajaja (pero esta vez se quedó riendo solo Sirius). ¿Violet, preciosa, no vas a abrir tu regalo?

- Es un juego de escritura y una pluma de Ónix de la colección Averttum (le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso) muchas gracias Sirius.

- ¿Cómo lo sabías si no lo has ni abierto?

- Porque siempre le regalas lo mismo (dijeron Severus, Harry y Draco a la vez. Y Sirius se percató que llevaban razó y se puso roja de vergüenza).

- No les hagas ni caso, sino fuera por ti y por la señora Frederick, mi colección daría asco (y volvió a darle otro abrazo. Lo cierto es que Violet confiaba en Sirius para los regalos, porque los objetos de la colección Averttum no eran baratos y no era algo que pudiera comprar todas las semanas, así que tenía que esperar a su cumpleaños, navidad y final de curso para conseguir un objeto más para añadir a su colección).

- Entonces me quedo más tranquilo, pero ábrelo, a ver si te gusta.

- Claro que me gusta (dijo como si acabara de decir la mayor estupidez del mundo y abrió el regalo con sumo cuidado). Muchas gracias, muchas, muchas gracias, y éste es mi regalo para ti, lo he hecho yo (y del bolsillo se sacó un saquito que contenía una pulsera de cuero negro trenzada con una piedra volcánica)

- Ves, es por eso que prefiero a las niñas (dijo Severus con malicia y tanto Draco como Harry pusieron una mueca de asco)

- Yo también tengo un regalo para ti (Harry dijo en seguida y salió corriendo hacia su habitación donde tenía el regalo y bajó en un segundo) ¡ábrelo! (fue una orden más que una petición) el mío es el mejor

- ¡Harry! (le amonestó Severus)

- Lo siento, no quise decir eso, yo, Violet, el tuyo es muy bonito, de verdad. Seguro que mi padrino jamás se lo quitará.

- No, no lo haré (dijo Sirius aguantándose la risa al ver que Harry había heredado de su padre la torpeza con las chicas) Bueno vamos a ver ¿un libro? (dijo extrañado)

- Jajajaja (empezó a reírse como loco Severus) Harry, hijo, creo que conoces bien poco a tu padrino jajajaja.

- No, no, espera, ábrelo abre el libro (y al abrirlo salieron todo de imágenes de los momentos más especiales en la vida de Sirius) .

- No sé que decir (dijo con los ojos vidriosos apunto de llorar)

- Es un regalo precioso Harry (dijo con orgullo Severus. Draco se quedó en silencio con cara de estar en un velatorio, él le había regalado una funda de pierna para la varita, para Sirius pensando que en su trabajo le vendría genial pero ahora le parecía algo cutre. Severus tras la emoción inicial se percató del silencio de Draco y ató cabos, así que decidió animar la cosa un poquito). Venga Draco, dale tu regalo a Sirius, no es justo, él ha pensado en ti también.

- Padrino, yo también pensé en él (dijo indignado y le alargó de una forma bastante brusca pero cómica el regalo a Sirius. Sirius estaba pasándolo en grande, atrás habían quedados los tiempos grises en soledad)

- a ver, a ver…¿es un tiburón? (empezó a bromear para animar al chico)

- noooo, es muy pequeño (dijo Violet rodando los ojos)

- ah ya sé son unos calzoncillos térmicos (y los tres niños se rieron, mientras que Severus carraspeaba para que no dijera esas cosas delante de los niños) ¿qué? Hace frio y durante las guardias se me congela el…(y antes que dijera culo, Severus le interrumpió, pero los niños ya estaba llorando de la risa)

- ¡Black, abre el regalo, de una vez! (dijo Severus fingiendo estar molesto).

- Vale, vale (y lo abrió rasgando el papel como una fierecilla al igual que habían hecho Draco y Harry con sus regalos). ¡Maldita sea, Draco Lucius Malfoy! (dijo transformándose la cara de bonachón a temido moreador. No solo Draco casi se hace pis encima, sino que Harry también dio un paso prudencial hacia atrás y Violet se escondió detrás de su padrino) deberías dedicarte a la oclumencia o a la adivinación, justo ayer se me rompió mi carcaj (y le enseñó un carcaj con más remiendos que días trae el año. Todos dieron una exhalación de alivio).

- jajaja (rieron todos y Draco al fin sonrió de nuevo).

- Bueno no queriendo parecer descortés, pero ya es muy tarde y Violet ya hace rato que debería estar en la cama sino sus…

- Perooo es Navidaaaaaaaaaaad (protestó la niña).

- No, Violet, tú padrino tiene razón, es tarde, yo he de descansar un poco mañana tendré que madrugar (fingiendo un bostezo).

- Vosotros (refiriéndose a Draco y Harry) recoged todo, mientras yo acompaño a la puerta a Sirius, Violet, pijama y a la cama (dijo en un tono que haría mearse encima al mismísimo Superman. Sirius dio un fuerte abrazo y un par debesos y les susurró algo al oído a Harry, Draco y Violet y se despidió).


	4. Chapter 4

- No seas muy duro con ellos, recuerda que es Navidad (le dijo Sirius des del quicio de la puerta).

- Sabes muy bien que quien no debe ser nombrado no descansa en estas fechas, Sirius (haciendo referencia al espíritu de su "guardia" en el día de Navidad).

- Son solo niños ¿No te acuerdas cuando nosotros teníamos 13 años?

- -Recuerdo cuando yo tenía 13 años, eso no me preocupa, lo que me pone la piel de gallina es cómo eráis vosotros a los trece y sinceramente esos dos me recuerdan más a cierto grupito de problemáticos (Severus entrecerró los ojos y le echó una mirada de reproche).

- Jajaja un poco si ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto, solo tú , Black, podría ver algo bueno en eso. Ten cuidado mañana, los chicos no soportarían otra perdida.

- Yo siempre tengo cuidado, y no te hagas el duro, sé que tú también me echarías de menos.

- Adiós Black (dijo fingiendo estar irritado y cerrándole la puerta. Sirius sonrió se ajustó el abrigo y silbando caminó calle abajo. Severus rodó los ojos, y se quedó en la entrada, pensando en la charla que tenía pendiente con los chicos).

Severus subió arriba a la habitación donde siempre se quedaba Violet cuando sus padres la dejaban con él. Violet era la hija "rarita" de su prima Leocadia, ni su madre ni su padre eran magos, pero eran la única familia muggle de Severus que sabía su condición y a pesar de lo que su padre siempre le había dicho, no parecían incómodos con la magia. Es más, cuando nació Violet, le pidieron que fuera su padrino, cosa que al principio le chocó, pero que tenía que confesar que le agradaba ser el padrino de la niña. Era distinto a ser el padrino de Draco, con Violet podía relajarse más, y mostrarse más afectuoso sin miedo que se le subiera a las barbas. Quizás por eso Severus era el familiar favorito de Violet, magias aparte.

Violet estaba en la cama, como le había pedido, pero no estaba acostada, estaba sentada encima de la cama jugando con unas cuentas que le había regalado la señora Crocket para que se hiciera pulseritas, anillos y colgantes, vaya, esas cosas que tanto les gusta a las niñas.

- Violet, guarda eso, no es momento para ponerse con las bolitas esas, es hora de dormir (se miró el reloj) hace más de media hora que deberías estar acostada ¿A caso no quieres que Santa Claus te traiga regalos mañana?

- Padrino, solo estaba revisando que estuvieran todas.

- Están todas (dijo y con un golpe de varita, el juego levitó y se guardó solo en el armario. Severus abrió la cama y ayudó a Violet a meterse dentro) El agua (indicándole el vaso de la mesita) la luz (indicando la lamparilla quitamiedos) y el beso (dándole un beso en la naricita) ¿creo que está todo?

- Nooo (protestó la niña)

- A es verdad (y abrió el armario y miró dentro y después miró debajo de la cama), nada (Violet sonrió), cero monstruos. Ahora a dormir, preciosa. Mañana será un gran día.

- Buenas noches, padrino.

- Buenas noches, preciosa (y Severus cerró la puerta para que la música que iba a sonar en el piso de abajo no la molestara)


	5. Chapter 5

Severus, llevaba muchos años de profesor en Hogwarts y unos cuantos años más como cabeza de los Slytherins, así que estaba curtido de lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones. A los chicos les cuesta bien poco saltarse los toques de queda y los horarios, eso no era algo exclusivo de esos dos. Y como se duele decir, la experiencia es un grado. Así que fue a su despacho y usando la red de chimeneas se presentó en casa de los Weasley que estaban aún en la mesa cenando. Severus estuvo hablando con la señora Weasly y con Percy y por supuesto con Ron, aunque sabía que poco sacaría de éste último porque tenía un gran sentido a la lealtad y sabía que le tenía miedo. Tras hablar 5 minutos con los Weasley ya tenía bastante información de como había ido al tarde de los chicos y de que es lo que les había "entretenido" tanto que les había hecho llegar una hora tarde. Se despidió, no sin antes comentar a la señora Weasley, que si no le importaba este año, mejor se pasaban ellos por su casa, ya que los chicos no iban a poder ir hacer la típica ronda de Navidad por las casas de sus amigos y familiares. La señora Weasley le confirmó que se pasarían a última hora de la tarde, Molly Weasley tenía siete hijos y Severus no tenía nada que explicarle que ella no lo supiera ya bien.

Los dos chicos ya habían recogido todo el salón y estaban sentados en el sofá cuchicheando no sé que cosas cuando Severus entró. Severus usando su mejor pose de malvado ávido de sangre murciélago de laboratorio. Los chicos se callaron de golpe y se pusieron tensos, Draco empezó a jugar a perseguirse los dedos pulgares y Harry se iba mordiendo los pellejitos del labio inferior. Severus se daba cuenta del estado de ansiedad y miedo de ambos muchachos, y eso el alegró un poco, el se había pasado más de una hora pensando que les había pasado lo peor de lo peor. Severus los miró fijamente sin decir ni una palabra durante un buen rato, los chicos estaban convencidos que el profesor Snape estaba elucubrando distintas maneras de torturarlos sin ser descubierto.

- Estoy muy decepcionado con vosotros dos. Muy decepcionado (remarcó de nuevo y los dos chicos tragaron saliva). Os habéis aprovechado de mi generosidad y buena fé. Y eso sinceramente no es nada agradable (los dos chicos bajaron la cabeza). Estoy hablando con vosotros dos, no con vuestras nucas (les regañó Severus y los chicos poco a poco alzaron la mirada para contemplar la cara de enfado de su tutor y padrino). He sido más que generoso dejándoos llegar a las nueve, las tiendas cierran a las ocho, así que teníais más de una hora para despediros de los Weasley regresar. Y en vez de demostrar la gratitud y madurez que tanto alardeáis de tener, me habéis desobedecido y preocupado (dijo un poco más flojo pero aún audible) por puro capricho.

- Eso no es así (protestó Harry).

- ¿ah no? (dijo alzando una ceja y llevándose las manos a la cadera) ¿Entonces a qué es debido el retraso? (y Draco le dio un pequeño codazo esperando que su padrino no se percatara)

- Draco (le amonestó) ya estoy muy enfadado contigo, no hagas tu fosa más honda.

- ¿Y bien Harry? ¿A qué es debido el retraso de más de una hora?

- Es que después de las compras Ron y los gemelos nos invitaron a unas…(Harry se dio cuenta que mejor lo del ponche especial del Scoop lo omitía y sé quedó mudo)

- Unos helados en uno de los puestos de mercado de Navidad (añadió rápidamente Draco viendo que Harry estaba a punto de cagarla). No nos dimos, cuenta, además había una cola muy larga, y los dependientes eran unos ineptos, tardaron un montón en tomarnos nota y una eternidad en servirnos (dijo Draco, Severus tenía que reconocer que el chico mentía de una forma soberbia, de mayor sería un gran espía o vendedor de escobas de segunda mano).

- ¿Es eso verdad, señor Potter? (Harry sabía muy bien que Severus había solo una cosa que soportara aún menso que la desobediencia, las mentiras. Pero no quería traicionar a Draco. Odiaba cuando Severus le ponía en ese tipo de situaciones) ¿Harry? (perfecto pensó Harry ahora Severus decidía jugar la carta de llamarlo por su nombre. Harry podría apostar que Severus sabía perfectamente lo que habían estado haciendo, pero también podía se uno de sus famosos faroles, así que no lo tenía claro).

- Es la verdad, padrino, lo juro (dijo Draco, viendo que Harry no contestaba. Severus gruñó por dentro pero por fuera se mantuvo impasible, y simplemente ignoró lo que acababa de decir su ahijado).

- Harry, esta noche ya he colmado toda mi paciencia, una hora sin saber nada de vosotros dos, una hora. Así que no estoy para tonterías, te he hecho una pregunta y espero una respuesta, y la espero ya (dijo Severus muy borde para el gusto de Harry)

- Sí, señor, es verdad (finalmente dijo pero sin poderle mirar a los ojos).


	6. Chapter 6

- Sí, señor, es verdad (finalmente dijo pero sin poderle mirar a los ojos).

- Es tarde (dijo Severus volviendo a poner una cara inexpresiva). A partir de mañana iréis a la cama a las nueve y media (los dos estaban a punto de protestar, pero un simple alzamiento de ceja de Severus hizo que cerraran sus boquitas), ya sabéis que estáis castigado sin salir, el resto de vacaciones ¿verdad? (eso era una pregunta retórica, así que los chicos solo asintieron con la cabeza). Tenéis suerte que no estamos en las escuela, sino os haría limpiar calderos hasta que se os cayeran las yemas de los dedos (tanto Harry como Draco ese solo era una amenaza vacía de las muchas que Severus le gustaba hacer). Muy bien ¿quién quiere ser el primero? (y la vana esperanza que todo se quedara en eso se esfumó por completo. Harry respiró hondo y resignado se levantó del sofá y fue hacia su tutor). Muy bien van a ser 13 por llegar tarde, 13 por mentirme y 13 por beber ponche (Harry abrió mucho los ojos, ¿cómo diablos se lo hacía el murciélago para saber todas esas cosas?). hubieran sido solo 26, te di la oportunidad de decirme la verdad pero eso es demasiado pedir ¿verdad? (y le tomo del brazo y tiró de él. Una vez a su lado con la varita hizo que el chico se quedará desnudo de cintura para abajo y se lo cargó a la cadera y empezó a descargar su callosa y dura mano sobre las blanquecinas posaderas del muchacho. Que poco tardaron tornarse rosadas para después pasar a un rojizo como si en vez de nalgas de dos manzanas se tratase) Plass plass plass plass plass plass CUANDO DIGO QUE TIENES QUE ESTAR EN CASA A UNA HORA, ES PARA QUE ESTÉS EN CASA A MÁS TARDAR A ESA HORA. No me gusta que apures , pero que te pases se la hora acordada eso si que no te lo voy a tolerar. PLASS PLASS PLASS SI NO PUEDO CONFIAR QUE CUMPLAS CON UNA SENCILLA ORDEN COMO ESA ENTONCES NO TE DEAJRÉ SALIR Y PUNTO Plass plass plass plass plass plass.

- AAAAAAAAU (y Harry ya no pudo más, lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, no quería que Draco le viera llorar y quejarse como un niño pequeño, pero Severus tenía una mano que era por lo menos de Hierro forjado).

- PLASS PLASS PLASS Estoy cansado de tener está misma conversación una y otra vez contigo Harry

- Aaaaaaaay ay ay (dando pequeños respingos a cada nalgada)

- Ahora no tan solo soy tu profesor, también soy tu tutor, me preocupo por ti y mi deber es velar por tu bien, y si me mientes constantemente no podré asegurar que estás bien y que nada malo te pasa, te he de recordar los enemigos que tienes ahí fuera deseoso de que cometamos el menor desliz para matarte PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS (esos 5 manotazos fueron a para todos en la zona más tierna del trasero esa que una la nalga con los glúteos) .

- Aaaaaaaaau noo noo auuu lo siento auuuuu

- PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS ¿En serio? Porque eso e lo que tiene mentir, que los mentirosos no se les cree?

- Lo siento, lo juro aaaaaaaaaaau auuuu lo juro, no quise mentirle auuuuu auuuu solo no quería auuu yo no bwuaaaaaaaaaa (y empezó a llorar abiertamente. Mientras Draco lo miraba todo horrorizado, en parte porque sabía que Harry había mentido para encubrirlo y parte porque sabía que después vendría su turno).

- Harry James Potter, cada vez que me mientes es como si estuviera traicionando mi confianza. Y no creo merecer eso, después de abrirte las puertas de mi cas, de mi familia y hacerte mi legítimo heredero, espero al menos un poco de respeto.

- Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa yo lo siento Sevy (dijo llorando con el corazón en un puño)

- Ya yaya (Severus detuvo por un instante el castigo y se puso a confortarlo) ya Harry, ya, sé que eres un buen chico, pero hablo en serio cuando digo que debes de confiar en mí y que las mentiras nunca son una buena forma de demostrar esa confianza (y con los pulgares le secó dos grandes lagrimones)

- Lo sientoooo (dijo abrazándolo fuerte para sentir que aun formaba parte de él, Severus dejó que le chico le abrazara por un rato, Harry era bastante propenso a cargar con el peso de todos los malos del mundo y magnificaba cualquier cosa, pero tenía que entender que debía de poder confiar en él como si fuera su padre de toda la vida).

- Venga Harry quedan trece y ya te dejo ir a descansar (dijo separándose del muchacho y volviendo a colocárselo apoyado en la cadera) PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau bwuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuua ay ayaya bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no, no más auuuu duele, duele mucho auuuu Sevy para auuuuuu

- No tienes edad para ir bebiendo con tus amigotes, y no estoy seguro de que ni cunado la tengas estaré muy de acuerdo con eso, pero hoy por hoy, no puedes beber, es ilegal y es peligroso PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS si vuelvo a enterarme que bebiste estaré toda una semana zurrándote cada mañana antes de desayunar ¿entendiste? PLASS

- Siiiii, auuuuun noooo no más beber auuuuu nunca más lo juro auuuu bwuuuuua

- Ya, ya, ya ,está (empezó a acariciarle la espalda para que se clamara y con la varita hizo que el chico quedara en pijamas). Shhhhh Harry, ya, ya está todo perdonado, ya shhhhhh.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho, no quise preocuparte no quise fallarte snif snif snif

- Lo sé, Harry, lo sé, ya está, se acabó, todo está bien entre nosotros ¿vale?

- Siiiii (dijo aún sorbiéndose los mocos)

Muy bien (y le acarició el pelo y miró muy serio a Draco que tragó saliva y empezó a temblar). Cambia el sitio con Draco (Harry asintió y se fue hacia el sofá)


	7. Chapter 7

- Muy bien (y le acarició el pelo y miró muy serio a Draco que tragó saliva y empezó a temblar). Cambia el sitio con Draco (Harry asintió y se fue hacia el sofá) Draco…tu turno (dijo muy serio. Draco quería salir corriendo, pero sabía por propia experiencia que no solo no llegaría muy lejos sino que eso enojaría aún más a su padrino, así que caminó hacía su tío como el condenado camina hacia la horca) te digo lo mismo que a Harry ,13 por llegar tarde, 13 por mentirme y 13 por beber ponche (y con la varita hizo desaparecer los pantalones y calzoncillos del rubito) Plass plass plass plass plass plass CUANDO DIGO EN CASA ALAS NUEVE, ES A LAS NUEVE, NO A LAS NUEVE Y CINCO O A LAS NUEVE CUARTO Y POR SUPUESTO NO ES A LAS DIEZ, DRACO.. PLASS PLASS PLASS SI NO ERES CAPAZ DE CUMPLIR CON UN HORARIO POR TI MISMO TENDRÉ QUE ACOMPAÑARTE AGARRADITO DE LA MANO A PARTIR D EAHORA Plass plass plass plass plass plass ¿Voy a tener que hacer eso, Draco?

- Nooooooooooooo no, aaaaaaaaaaaaau nooo por favro no más auuuuu duele no, lo juro, no volveré a llegar tarde nunca más, lo juro auuuuuuu.

- Plass plass plass YA hemos hablado de esto muchas veces Draco, no tolero que me mientas, no me gusta que me mientas a la cara ni que incites a mentir a los demás para tapar tus mentiras PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS. Mentir es una falta de respeto y de confianza PLASS

- Bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa agrrrrrr (Draco lloraba como si no fuera a haber un mañana, si padrino quizás solo estuviera usando la palma de su mano, pero estaba seguro que ese hombre tenía una mano biónica).

- PLASS Y te digo lo mismo sobre la bebida La edad legal para beber son los 21, y aún te queda muchísimo para eso. PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS si vuelvo a enterarme que bebiste estaré toda una semana zurrándote cada mañana antes de desayunar ¿entendiste? PLASS No tienes y ni cuando la tengas aprobaré el beber sin control. El alcohol es ilegal y es peligroso PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- Bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaa noooo auuu bwuuuuuuuuuuua bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaa duele, duele mucho auuuu, duele auuuuuuuuuuu bwuaaaaaaaa

- Ya, ya está Draco, ya está mi pequeño drangoncito, yaaaaa (y tal como había hecho con Harry estuvo un rato consolando a su ahijado, hasta que el llanto cesó). Muy bien, a la cama (y los dos empezaron a hacerse los remolones) a menos claro que prefirierais continuar hablando, no sé, de vuestra visita al Scoop.

- Buenas noches padrino

- Buenas noches, profesor (se apresuraron a darle un beso de buena noche y salir corriendo hacia la cama.

- Lo que pensaba (y cuando salieron del salón se sirvió una copa de whisky y se dejó caer en su butaca favorita). Sino me mata el que no debe ser nombrado esos dos acabaran por matarme a disgustos y preocupaciones (y saboreó otro trago de aquel whiskey) .

FIN

Y FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS!


End file.
